an eventful day
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: this is a supernatural/suspense narrative i had to write for English. the prompt was to write a narrative about a supernatural invasion at school. there are pairings and stuff...so yeah...just give it a read. there are more pairings than the ones mentioned in the character thing.


T'was a glorious morning in Fontana; the birds chirped their little songs, house pets dozed lazily, and teenagers made their way down many streets to get to their respectable schools. One said teenager made her way towards Fontana High School. This teenager is Benita Juarez, but is also known as Benny. If Benny had her way, the short, brown-haired girl would make school later...much later.  
'Who in their right mind decided school should be so damn early!' She thought as she walked past Sierra Ave. Benny was an early morning kind of person, don't get her wrong. It's just she hated having to get up so early just to walk to school. 'Seriously, that jerk should be dragged into the street & shot.'  
As more evil thoughts on how said person should be tortured flooded her mind, Benny didn't realize she was being followed until...  
"GOOD MORNING BENNY!" Was shouted right behind her.  
"Ahhhhh!" She screamed in response. Benny was sure she jumped 5 ft. in the air that day, if not more.  
"What the hell,Gringo?!" Benny exclaimed. Aforementioned "Gringo" is Alfred F. Jones. What the f stood for, few people actually knew for sure. Alfred may claim it's "Freedom!", but Benny knows the truth; his middle name was Featherstone, plain and simple.  
Alfred was an obnoxious boy claiming to be full American (although, how could you be full American when America is full of diversity, Benny never really understood.) he looked a lot like his mother; cerulean- blue eyes, straw-colored hair with an unruly cowlick, and an innocent looking face, but looks can be deceiving and Benny knew better than to blindly follow this guy. He had the weirdest tendency to come up with terrible ideas and claiming they were "genius dude! Seriously!"  
Before Benny could yell at Alfred anymore, a small cough caught her attention. There stood Matthew Williams. Matthew is Alfred's twin, but looked more like their dad. Dark blue, almost violet, eyes, longish blond hair that had the funniest little curl. He is as quiet as his brother is loud and for a while, people thought he was mute. He is also Benny's man, much to his joy.  
Benny smiled at Matthew as she offered him her hand. As he gladly took it, Benny wondered why he was so shy around other people. 'Gotta remember to ask him one of these days,' she thought to herself as Alfred went on about how he "totally caught my cat stealing my fries again!" Sadly, her thought was quickly forgotten, like every other time she tried to remind herself.  
The trio made their way towards school, meeting up with the rest of their gang. The street right before Randall Pepper elementary is where they met up with the Beilschmidt brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig. Gilbert is the older of the two, albino, and supposedly "Prussian" while Ludwig is taller, younger, blue-eyed, blonde, and German. A street later was where Vash, Lili, and Roderich had met up with them. Vash is the gunslinger of the group and very protective of LIli. However, Lili is dating Gilbert, so even though Vash tries very hard to protect her, he has failed without knowing it. Benny suspected that Roderich and Vash may be hiding a relationship as well, but whenever she tried voicing her thoughts, Roderich would claim they were simply acquaintances. However the glances they gave each other said different. As the group kept going up the street, they met up with Ivan, Yao, and Alice. Ivan and Yao were in a relationship with each other, but one would wonder if it was a heterosexual one, or a homosexual one. Honestly, with that long hair, Yao could easily be a girl. Alice was a wonderful girl when she felt like it. This forest green-eyed blonde was not only a beauty; she had a mind and knew how to use it well. So even if guys tried to get fresh with her, she could simply turn them down as well as question their intelligence. But being Alfred's girl meant she had many a guy walk away for fear of Alfred's wrath.  
As they finally made it to the school grounds, the bell rang and they were forced to run to get to class on time. Thankfully, they all had World History together, so there was no need to leave their little group. They seldom did ever end up with a class by themselves without someone else in their group.  
Mr. Hickerson was about to start role when a suddenly dark aura walked past the door. Everyone shivered, but not as badly as Ivan. The aura belonged to Ivan's little sister, Natalia. Natalia was a very sweet, loving sister….perhaps a bit too loving. It seemed like she would like nothing more than to protect her brother, going to such high extremes as to threaten those who threaten him. The only difference between their threats and hers, was that she actually tries to carry each one out. Their older sister, Katyusha was sweet as well, but was a bit too sensitive. They were good people, Ivan's family, but they do get a bit excited from time to time.  
As the class started their DNA, an announcement came on. "Biorgno Bambinos," their vice principal cooed. Mr. Vargas was known as the overzealous grandfather of Marcelo, Lovino, and Felicia Vargas, as well as being a slight airhead. But he was an amazing person to say the least.  
"Students," his heavily-accented voice proclaimed," Mrs. Hinojosa and I have been informed that some highly suspicious characters have been spotted around campus. So as of right now, we are under a little lockdown. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice day, Ciao!"  
'Great! A lock down... Now, where's my watch?' Alfred thought to himself. Alfred rather enjoyed lockdowns; there was always a chance to be a hero and if there was one thing Alfred strove for, it was to be a hero.  
As class continued, for a good hour or so, Mr. Hickerson received a phone call. "Hello, G-102, Mr. Hickerson speaking….oh hello uhhh…..but I thought that doesn't happen for another ….?... What do you mean? ...where would they go, it's not like we can just…alright, but that doesn't mean…" a shadow flashed past the window, catching the teacher's attention." I just saw one…. It went right by the window…..yes; I'll inform them….yes, good luck to you too."  
Turning towards his class, Mr. Hickerson cleared his throat."Students, I've been informed that we have a crisis on our hands. Some creatures have been spotted on campus, so you'll be sent home in groups. Please take this time to call your parents for a ride, seeing as we won't let you walk home. If any of your parents question what's the reason, tell them it's code 153-76."  
About thirty phones were whipped out and used. Benny knew better than to call home; her mother was working, father was visiting her grandmother, and her older brothers had interviews. In short, she had no ride. Seeing the looks on her group's faces, they didn't either. Ivan would've, but Katyusha wouldn't be home for a while, and Natalia had called saying she got a ride with some friends. So he was stuck with them, but he didn't mind too much.  
"Why do you think they won't let us walk home?" Matthew asked quietly. He had such a soft voice, it always seemed like he was whispering.  
"Dude, I wish I knew. Guess we're stuck here." Alfred replied.  
After everyone else in the class, except Mr. Hickerson left, the group sat quietly until Gilbert decided the quiet was going to annoy his "awesomeness".  
"Maybe if we hurry, we can..." Something flashed by the window and caught his attention. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!"  
"What was wha...DIOS MIO!" Benny screamed as she saw what Gilbert had seen. Bright yellow eyes, seeming to stare right into one's soul, leered in from the window. What they were exactly staring at, they couldn't tell seeing as the rest of its face was hidden in shadow. But they continued staring at it until, in a flash, it was gone. They sat in shocked silence until Gilbert stood up.  
"Yeah...well I don't know about you guys, but I think we should all run for our lives and pray whatever that was doesn't find and catch us." He suggested. They all sat there in thought, until Gilbert decided they've had enough time to think.  
"Are we all in agreement or what?" Alfred asked before Gilbert could state how it was 'unawesomely too quiet.' Before they could all agree, the building shook violently as something crashed into the wall.  
"Oh-Kay! That was frightening. I'm with Gilbert in running, but let's hide in the department's office before we do anything rash here. You guys can join me, but you have to hurry now." Alfred stated as he got up and tried to open the door. Turning he asked, "Mr. Hickerson, will you open this for us...Mr. Hickerson?"  
What the group failed to notice is that Mr. Hickerson had left before the building shook, holding silver swords in both hands. He didn't leave the office keys for them either.  
"Great! Now what in the world do we do?" Vash asked as he started fiddling with the stapler.  
"Don't worry, my awesomeness will save us!" Gilbert answered as he took out his lock picks. Gilbert was constantly locking Ludwig and himself out of their house and their grandfather usually was in the backyard, so Gilbert learned how to pick locks pretty quickly. He continued to move the lock's pins until he heard a click. Quickly turning the picks, he got the door unlocked and opened it. "Suck it losers, my awesomeness is limitless. Hahaha!"  
Everyone rushed into the the office and hurriedly found places to hide. They once again sat in silence, with the building shaking every once in a while as whatever was hitting it continued.  
The silence was broken when Matthew asked quietly, " well, you guys know we can't just sit here and hide forever. So what are we going to do?"  
More silence, so much so that Benny could hear the words of her grandmother ringing through her head. Benny's grandmother, Cital, is a wise woman and she always says, " the best thing to do in a crisis is to learn what you're dealing with. That way, you can figure out weaknesses, and survive the crisis."  
Taking her words to heart, Benny suggested, " let's figure out what a code 153-76 is so we know what we're dealing with. We'll figure out what to do after that." Abuela Cital also says that you should cross bridges when you get to them and not a second before.  
It took them three minutes before Lili found the code book and another minute to find the code they wanted. The thing outside crashed into the hallway door and the sound of claws on the floor sounded throughout the whole building.  
"Alright, so...Code 153-76 is about pregnant mothers going into labor." Gilbert stated as he read the code.  
"No Gilbert, that's code 153-75. 153-76 is about the circumstances surrounding an invasion of supernaturals here at school." Roderich corrected him, pointing to the right code.  
"Ohh...wait, WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed until they realized what they just heard. Surely it was some typo, some kind of mistake. But no, there it was all typed up perfectly in black and white: in case of supernatural invasion, be sure to evacuate all students of school property and quickly shut down the campus. If you are unable to flee, fight your way out. Once of school property, the creatures will give up. See page 270 for a list of possible species and their respectable weaknesses.  
"Alright now, what's on page 270?" Alfred asked as they flipped through the pages.  
"Uhh.." Benny ran her finger down the page, "it says: in case of zombies, destroy head. In cases of worms, use fire. In case of werewolves, use silver; pretty much goes on like that."  
Once again, they sat in silence until Lili had a bright idea. "We'll go to the science class!"  
"Why the science class, may I ask?"  
"Because Mrs. Roderiguez's storage room has everything we're going to need to get through this."  
"B-but we're not allowed in the storage room, like EVER!" Alfred stuttered. "She'll kill us if we so much as touch the doorknob!"  
"We're dead either way Alfred, so let's die fighting. Abuela always says to never die on your back while you can still bite," Benny reasoned.  
"Your grandma has a lot of weird sayings...but she's right. Let's get going," Vash said as he filled his b.b. gun with the bullets (how does he always manage to sneak those guns of his past security?!). They got up and slowly made their way towards the door.  
Benny peeked out the door into the hallway and gasped. The doors looked like they were kicked of their hinges by something strong and were just left on the floor. As she looked done the other side of the hall, she could see claws marks on the walls, but that was all. Closing the door, she turned to face her friends.  
"The coast is clear, but we can't one-shot this. Something messed up the halls, so we can't walk around leisurely. We'll have to take cover in the Q building and stop before we can get to the ST building," she explained.  
"Alright, let's do this before we realize how insane this is." Roderich replied as they marched right into the hallway and out the empty door way. They turned the corner and there sat in front of then was a giant...  
"BUNNY!" Alfred squealed as he rushed forward. The "bunny" was at least 7ft. tall, dark-blue eyes, a rigid-looking belly, and judging by how it was pretty much sliding on its belly, it had a rather thick hide. It's broad, short snout was ramming into all the tables, sending them 30ft. away.  
"Yeah, that doesn't look like a bunny to me. Perhaps a koala-bunny-penguin, but not a bunny" Roderich stated as Alfred went running towards it.  
"I don't care! I shall call him Bugsy and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Bugsy!"  
"Bugsy" was tackled by Alfred, though he didn't seem to mind. As the two played around, a dark shadow loomed overhead. Looking up, Benny saw what looked like a cloud...made of people? And they looked like they were coming straight for them.  
As the cloud of people came closer, Benny was getting a better view of their faces. Their eyes were a dark, burnt red unlike Gilbert's ruby-red eyes, their skin much paler than his, and their mouths were frozen in sneers..covered in a red,dripping fluid.  
"Vampires! Everyone to Mrs. Rodriguez's class!"  
The group ran as fast as they could towards the building, barely making it towards the door. They pulled against the door as Gilbert tried to lock it with his lock picks. When he finally got the lock to click shut, they carefully let the door go.  
As hilarious as it was to watch the vampires try to pull open the door, now was not the time to watch and laugh. The group ran down the hall straight to ST-203. Testing the door, they noticed it was unlocked and peered slowly in. The room looked safe enough, but as they walked in, they noticed there was someone already in the supply room. Benny walked up to and saw...  
"Mrs. Rodriguez? What are you doing here?" Indeed, it was the AP/Honors chemistry teacher, and it appeared like she was searching something.  
"Looking for some...ha, found it." She pulled out some glass vials, one full of a clear liquid, one of a yellowish gas, and one of a purple powder. "These will be handy later. Now the question is what are YOU doing here child?"  
"We couldn't leave; our parents wouldn't be able to pick us up, and we can't just walk home. Something is bound to pick us up."  
"Point taken. Well, if you can't leave, you'll have to help me. Come on, get your safety gear on."  
As the group put on their aprons and goggles, Lili happened to look out the window...and what she saw was terrifying. "Big Bruder," she called out," what are those?"  
Vash looked to see what she meant and instantly paled. "G-guys, I really think you guys should see this."  
Out the window was the quad, and it was full of wolves. They varied in size and color, but guessing how far the group was, the smallest had to be at least 8ft. tall. They appeared to be growling and bearing their long, white teeth.  
"Why are they growling like that?" Roderich asked.  
"A war's about to start. It happens every 18 years. And they just love fighting here of all places," Mrs. Roderiguez answered. "We'd best get everything we'll need."  
After three trips to the supply closet, the group had the necessary ingredients they were going to need. Metals, chemicals, even plants were piled high on the lab tables.  
"Ok, I get the silver and wood, but why do we need salt?" Gilbert questioned as he poured the salt into a big, metal bowl.  
"Well, we don't really have to worry about the vamps and wolves; they'll just fight each other. It's their followers we have to worry about." Mrs. Rodriguez explained as she grabbed some sugar and sodium nitrate.  
"Followers? What ..." BANG! A giant bird flew by and slammed itself against the window...only it wasn't a full bird.  
"That," Mrs. Rodriguez pointed at the bird hybrid, "is what I'm talking about. Carrion-eaters, like this one, follow werewolves. They eat any and everything. Surprisingly, they can't handle getting wet. That's what these are for."  
She lifted two water pistols and twenty water rifles. "Vash, you're on bird control." Grabbing the bowl of salt, she began to make orders. Lili and Roderich were to take the salt bowls and pour their contents in front of the doors for Sluggers, who love human flesh. Matthew and Alfred were on rogue duty, meaning they were to kill any and all creatures that made with the silver knives Mrs. Rodriguez had on her. Ivan and Yao was put on flower duty seeing as Man-traps simply hated fire. This left Gilbert,Benny, and Alice on worm contact.  
"Your job," Mrs. Rodriguez explained," is to call on the school's worm, Gonzo. He's a heavy sleeper, so you'll have to keep trying. Once he's up, we can relax. He's right underneath the soccer field behind us. All you have to do is make a ton of noise; I'd get going if I were you."  
As the trio ran out the door, they began thinking of how to wake the worm. But before any really good ideas could come to them, the school bell rang.  
The werewolves suddenly pounced on the vampires and the war began. Innocent looking flowers started growing quickly and pulled themselves out of the ground. Slugs began to slowly make their way toward the buildings growing quickly in size. The trio stood in horror as more and more creatures appeared.  
"What in the bloody hell are we going to do?" Alice squeaked as the monsters made their way towards the carnage already piling up in the Quad.  
"We wake up Gonzo. We just have to figure out how. Any suggestions?" Benny asked as the trio hid beneath the staircase.  
Standing quietly for a minute, Gilbert suddenly gasped. "That's it! My tuba, we'll use my tuba!"  
"And that would be where?" Alice asked skeptically.  
"There! I leave it in that class room over there during the day until band practice!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards ST-105. Nodding to each other, they rushed straight towards the door and pulled the door open. Gilbert quickly grabbed his tuba and rushed out the door.  
Taking a deep breath, Gilbert blew as hard as he could. The tuba blasted it's mighty note, but to no avail. The worm still was asleep.  
"He's not waking up! We're doomed! We're going to.." SLAP!  
"Snap out of it, Gilbert! We're not doomed! Just blow harder!" Alice told Gilbert as he rubbed his sore cheek. Taking a bigger breath, he blew even harder.  
The ground shook as a loud voice boomed. "WHO DARES TO AWAKEN THE GREAT GONZO?!"  
"Uhh...we need help! The school is under attack from vampires and werewolves and we..." Alice tried to explain.  
"THOSE DAMN BLOODSUCKERS AND SQUIRREL CATCHERS ARE BACK?!" Gonzo interrupted. The ground shook violently, and out popped a small earthworm. Muttering, it slithered its way towards the Quad.  
When Gonzo got there, he was almost squashed by a vampire's shoe as the vampire went down dead. But just as it came into squishing distance, Gonzo looked up and unhinged his jaw. As he gulped down the vampire, it was sent through a worm hole. He continued to gulp down the defeated and those who still had some fight in them, sending them back to their homes.  
After gulping down the last fighter, Gonzo slithered back towards his soccer field. "Alright kiddos, my job's done. See you little ones in 18 years."  
"Good night Gonzo! Thank you so much!" They called as the others came running towards them.  
"Gilbert! Oh I was so worried!" Lili yelled as she threw herself into his arms...completely forgetting that her brother didn't know about them. Gilbert forgot as well up until a b.b. gun was pushed into his side.  
"Why are you holding my sister like that?" Vash asked so sweetly it was scary.  
"Uh..."  
"He's holding her because they, much like you and I, are, or rather, were in a secret relationship. Only now, it's not much of a secret, is it?" Roderich explained with a smug look on his face as Vash turned a bright red.  
Before any questions could be asked, Benny's phone rang.  
"Uh, hello?" She answered.  
"Hey little sis, I came to get ya. Luis said that Mary said she had to bail since she had to get Liz. So do ya need a ride or what?" Her brother José replied.  
"Yes! Can you take my friends too?"  
"Uh..yeah. I got the van, so why not? I'll be waiting in the front, so ya better hurry. See ya soon."  
"See ya soon." Turning towards her friends, she explained what had happened. Quickly thanking Mrs. Rodriguez, the gang ran as fast they could to the old, but gorgeous van José drove. Opening the door, José greeted his sister and her friends.  
"How was your day?" He asked as they pulled out the school's exit.  
"Uhhh..." The gang sat in silence, trying to summarize their day. "I guess it was eventful. Yeah, that's it. It was eventful."  
"Nice, so it was a good day?"  
"Yup, very nice. I liked it." Benny answered truthfully.  
After dropping off Ivan,Yao, and Alice, Vash decided to question his sister and her "boyfriend" until he finally accepted their relationship and let them be. He didn't exactly like Gilbert, but he trusted his sister, so he would tolerate him. Dropping off both pairs of siblings and Roderich, Benny suddenly had a feeling that she should remember something. Racking her brain, she finally remembered. When her brother dropped them off at her families house, Benny stopped Matthew and pulled him aside.  
"Mattie, I've been meaning to ask, why don't you talk a lot around other people? It seems like you only ever talk to me and Alfred," She asked.  
Matthew stared down at his shoes as he thought of what he wanted to say. Finding the words, he answered slowly, " I can speak freely with you guys. I don't have to explain myself, and I actually feel like I'm being heard. Everyone else either doesn't care, or doesn't hear me. Sometimes, I feel like Alfred doesn't notice me either. But you don't; you listen and pay attention to what I have to say. I talk more with you because you care."  
"Of course I care, you're my guy. Plus, you're super interesting, I enjoy talking to you." Benny admitted as they walked inside the house. Alfred was stuffing his face with the tamales Benny's dad had made that morning and arguing about the baseball game from the night before with José. Deciding it would be safer to stay out of that, Benny and Matthew sneaked some tamales and watched some movies in the living room. The day started out pretty mellow, turned very climatic, then mellowed out once again. All in all, it was a very nice day, and Benny wouldn't trade it for the world.

**What's this? A new story? Yeah...it is. I still have internet (yay!) but I haven't been updating my stories. Why? Because school has its claws in me. I only wrote this because it was an assignment. Surprising, I know. But my English teacher is awesome! I plan on trying to write each narrative in a way that I can change the characters into hetalia characters. So yeah... Sorry for not updating my only other story that isn't finished, but I will...eventually. So just bear with me and tell me what you think of this.**

** FYI, I go to Fontana high school (FOHI! Bleed maroon!) and Mr. Hickerson and Mrs. Rodriguez are two of my teachers. My teachers are pretty awesome when they're not assigning a ton of homework. Review and let me know how well you think I did.**


End file.
